1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to breaking emulsions and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for treating oil-in-water emulsions to separate oil and water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of oil from industrial waste waters is a problem of major curent interest, particularly in the petroleum industry. Oil field produced waters, tanker ballast liquids, and refinery effluents are examples of liquids which may contain oil-water mixtures. The oil contained in such mixtures may be of significant value if separated and recovered. Additionally, and in some cases more importantly, if the oil is removed from the mixture, the water phase may be returned to natural streams, lakes, or oceans. This can save substantial and significant expenses required to dispose of oil-containing water by alternate means.
Exemplary methods and apparatus employed to break oil-in-water emulsions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,774; 3,405,059; 3,152,196; 705,253; 3,147,216 and 3,580,844. None of these prior art inventions has been entirely effective to date in all applications.